The Expressed Misfortunes
by Ayana-san
Summary: Naruto, Kiba, Gaara, Sakura, Ino et Tenten forment les Expressed Misfortunes, un groupe de musique passionné et lié d'une forte amitié. Mais des histoires de coeurs et des problèmes importants  -re-ssurgissent... Yaoi & Hétéro ! Chap 3 en ligne.
1. 1  La vie d'adolescents

Heyyyyy ! C'est moiii :)

Ouais, je sais, je sais, Heart's Stories n'avance pas fort... Mais j'ai eu un souci d'ordi et j'n'avais pas accès à mon SoRiku. T_T

Et j'ai eu l'idée d'une fiction sur Naruto. Eh ouais.

Donc voilà ! Attention Yaoi & Hétéro, couples pas très originaux à découvrir, risque de Rating M (seulement si les gens sont intéressés :D).

* * *

><p><strong>The Expressed Misfortunes.<strong>

- Hey les gars ! C'est quoi cette histoire ? Rugit Kiba en débarquant dans le studio de répétition qu'ils partageaient, lui et ses amis.

Cette pièce poussiéreuse et encombrée était devenue le repaire du groupe nommé «The Expressed Misfortunes», lequel était composé de six jeunes adultes : Kiba Inuzuka, Naruto Uzumaki, Gaara Sabaku, Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno et Tenten Yashi.

Le premier était un grand gaillard enjoué, aux yeux et cheveux sombres. Son expression était renforcée par deux tatouages rouges sur ses joues, des crocs ensanglantés. Il était plutôt d'un style simple : jeans, chemises ou tee-shirts, converses. Un gars du genre gentil, pas trop chiant, ouvert, enfin en gros une proie potentielle pour les filles. Sauf pour celles qui avaient peur des chiens : Kiba se traînait toujours avec sa serpillière blanche nommée Akamaru, défendant son maître crocs et griffes si quelqu'un s'approchait trop.

Le second se caractérisait par des yeux d'un bleu océan profond et une tignasse d'une blondeur déconcertante, encadrant un visage marqué de trois balafres sous les yeux semblables à des moustaches de chat ou de renard. Il possédait une peau bronzée, appréciée des filles, et s'habillait façon skateur, genre des tee-shirts larges toujours avec une connotation humoristique ou bien classe, des pantacourts ou des shorts même en hiver, et une paire de grosses baskets. Naruto avait également un tatouage autour du nombril, prix de quelques heures de souffrance : un magnifique signe s'enroulait autour de l'orifice, complété par des écritures japonaises. Il était un peu niais, gueulard, mais toujours prêt à aider ses amis par n'importe quel moyen.

Le troisième n'avait rien à voir avec les deux précédents. Il était sombre, possédait deux grands yeux d'un vert translucide entourés de khôl d'un noir de charbon, et des cheveux rouges flamboyants. Il n'avait pas de sourcils, mais un tatouage rouge signifiant «Amour» en japonais s'étalait au dessus de son œil gauche. Gaara s'habillait avec des chaînes, des clous, des vêtements aussi noirs que sa peau était blanche : son style gothique faisait peur, mais plaisait aussi énormément. Il était très timide malgré son air effrayant, et dès qu'on apprenait à le connaître, il devenait quelqu'un d'exceptionnellement attentionné et souriant.

La première fille du groupe était une grande perche aux longs cheveux blonds platine qu'elle secouait souvent pour attirer le regard des garçons. Elle avait des yeux d'un bleu très clair et était très jolie. A fond dans la mode, elle portait tout ce qui était tendance et sexy. Ino semblait représenter le type même de la poufiasse qui plaît : pourtant, lorsqu'on creusait un peu, on découvrait que la vraie Ino n'avait rien à voir avec l'image qu'on se faisait d'elle. Intelligente, sûre d'elle, elle s'avérait être censée et adorable.

La suivante avait deux caractéristiques héréditaires qui pesaient sur elle depuis son enfance : une chevelure d'un rose malabar ainsi qu'un grand front qui surmontait d'immenses yeux d'un vert émeraude. Très souvent chambrée par ses camarades, elle avait fini par s'habituer aux moqueries et à ne plus faire attention : elle possédait des capacités intellectuelles élevées et une force impressionnante, ce qui lui avait permis de se faire respecter. Elle s'habillait exactement comme elle avait envie, et personne n'avait rien à redire là-dessus, à part Ino sa meilleure amie. Sensible, elle adorait sourire et faire plaisir aux autres.

La dernière était la plus «banale» des filles : petite, brune coiffée en macarons pour le plus souvent, les yeux d'une couleur chocolat au lait très jolie. Par contre, elle aimait s'habiller léger : chaussures toujours ouvertes, pantacourts ou shorts, tee-shirts fins. Tenten était foncièrement adorable, et elle possédait un caractère bien particulier que bien des gens appréciaient.

Bref, revenons-en à la troupe en elle-même : grâce à la diversité de leurs styles, ils avaient énormément d'influences différentes et avaient décidé de monter un groupe tous les six. Tenten faisant de la batterie et Naruto possédant une guitare chez lui, les autres en avaient tous choisis un autre. Gaara s'était donc mis à la basse, Sakura avait récupéré un synthé (elle faisait du piano avant), et Kiba et Ino s'étaient destinés au chant puisqu'ils avaient tous les deux une voix magnifique.

Cela faisait déjà deux ans qu'ils s'entraînaient ensemble : ils avaient créé quelques compositions qu'ils maîtrisaient mais se basaient principalement sur des reprises.

- De quoi tu parles ? Enchaîna Sakura en fronçant les sourcils.

- Du fait que Sai ait demandé à son oncle de nous réserver une place au concert amateur qu'il organise ! Explosa une fois de plus l'ami des chiens.

Un silence suivit ces paroles : Naruto et Gaara se regardaient, perdus, et les filles semblaient totalement choquées.

- Quoi ? Mais on était pas au courant ! Siffla Ino en envoyant sa masse de cheveux vers l'arrière façon l'Oreal Paris.

- Personne ne l'était, rajouta Gaara. En tous cas, moi, je n'ai rien dit ni demandé.

- Moi non plus, répondirent en chœur Sakura, Ino, Tenten et Naruto.

- Je le sais, soupira le brun, Sai m'a dit qu'il l'avait fait de lui-même. Putain, on est dans la merde ! Faut qu'on trouve les morceaux qu'on va jouer, se renseigner sur ce concert, et s'entraîner pour être prêts à temps !

- T'inquiète, on va gérer, le rassura Sakura. On a qu'à jouer _Hysteria_ de Muse, c'est une de celles qui font le plus de bruit et qui enthousiasment le plus la foule.

Les autres approuvèrent, et passèrent leur après-midi à tenter de trouver quelques autres chansons. Au final, les membres des Expressed Misfortunes décident de jouer _What You Know_ des Two Door Cinema Club, _Get Out Alive_ du groupe Three Days Grace, _Hummer_ des Foals, puis _Sombre Présage_ et _Double Succès_ de leur composition. Plutôt satisfaits de leur choix, ils se séparèrent et rentrèrent tous chez eux, impatients de jouer devant un public.

Ils étaient en vacances, donc ils pouvaient se retrouver souvent pour répéter. Aussi, un samedi pluvieux, les Expressed Misfortunes étaient tous autour d'une bière, dans leur studio adoré. Ils plaisantaient sur le fait que Lee, un gars de leur lycée, avait promis de se couper les cheveux, quand ils entendirent un portable sonner.

_Un jour je serai le meilleur dresseur... Je me battrai sans répit_...

- Kiba, 'faut vraiment que tu changes ta sonnerie, se mit à rire Naruto.

- Je t'emmerde, sale blond !

- Raciste des cheveux.

Sans répondre à Naruto, Kiba ouvrit son portable et entama une conversation.

- Hey vieux. What's the fuck ? […] Ah ok. Vas-y, je t'écoute. […] … Ouais, et ? […] Je vois pas en quoi ça nous concerne...

Puis, après la réponse de son interlocuteur, le brun cracha la bière qu'il avait auparavant portée à ses lèvres.

- QUOI ? Ce samedi ? […] Bon... Je préviens les autres. Merci mec. A plus !

Et il raccrocha. Tous les autres s'étaient rapprochés, avides d'entendre la nouvelle qui avait surpris leur ami.

- Alors alors alors ? Le pressa Ino. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Sai vient de me dire que le concert dont il nous parlait est dans trois jours.

Gros blanc.

- Déjà ? Fut le seul mot qui parvint à sortir de la bouche de Gaara.

- Ouais... Déjà.

- Oh SONOVABITCH ! S'exclama Tenten.

- Classe ma belle, dit Kiba. Mais je suis d'accord avec toi : faut qu'on s'entraîne.

Ils abandonnèrent donc leurs boissons pour retourner à leurs instruments. Gaara reçut un coup de fil, donc les abandonna quelques instants. Pendant qu'il parlait au téléphone, Naruto fit remarquer la sonnerie de Gaara, qui se trouvait être _Voodoo People_ des Prodigy remixée par Pendulum, était cent fois mieux que son pitoyable générique Pokémon, ce qui lui valut une insulte de plus sur sa tignasse.

Le beau gosse aux cheveux rouges revint, encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée.

- Gaara-san ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? S'inquiéta Tenten.

- Euh... Ma sœur vient de m'appeler...

- Temari-chan ?

- Je n'ai qu'une sœur je te rappelle. Même si mon frère se maquille autant que moi, ça n'en reste pas moins un garçon.

- Bref, toussota Kiba.

- Sai l'a mise au courant de notre concert. Elle m'a dit qu'elle viendrait, et qu'elle amènerait le plus de monde possible.

Un silence de mort accueillit cette réponse.

- Elle va amener... sa bande ? Demanda Sakura avec un teint blanc.

- C'est sûr, confirma Gaara.

Sakura ne répondit rien, baissa la tête et vit Ino se rapprocher d'elle pour poser une main compatissante sur son épaule.

Temari était la sœur de Gaara. Blonde, au caractère fort, elle avait également tissé des liens forts avec l'ex-petit ami de Sakura, Itachi Uchiwa. Ils s'étaient quittés dans des circonstances assez mouvementées : il l'avait lâché pour une autre fille, après avoir avoué à Sakura qu'il la trompait depuis le début. Sakura avait fait une forte dépression suite à cela, et n'avait pas du tout envie de le revoir, d'autant plus que cela ne faisait que huit mois que cette histoire avait eu lieu.

- Courage, lança Naruto en l'enlaçant. On sera là ma petite Sakura-chan.

- Merci Naruto. Heureusement que vous êtes là, compléta Sakura en retenant ses larmes.

- Bref ! Faut pas déprimer si près du but. Entraînons-nous, dit Tenten en souriant.

- Tu as raison. Allez Saku', fais-nous rêver avec ton synthé !

La rose sourit en pensant qu'elle avait les meilleurs amis qu'on puisse avoir. Puis les premières notes de _Hummer_ s'élevèrent, emportant avec elles les tristes pensées de Sakura.

Ce soir-là, Kiba rentra chez lui d'excellente humeur : il était en vacances, il passait toutes ses journées avec ses potes, il faisait un temps de chien (ha!), et un concert auquel il comptait cartonner avec les Expressed Misfortunes approchait. Aucun nuage à ses pensées, si ce n'était... sa mère.

- Kiba ! Tu te rends compte de l'heure à laquelle tu rentres ? Ta sœur ne sortait pas aussi tard lorsqu'elle avait ton âge. Ah, ces jeunes, commentait sa mère.

Comme à son habitude, le concerné ne dit rien et fila s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Malheureusement sa mère ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Elle débarqua dans l'espace du jeune ami des chiens, le faisant sursauter alors qu'il venait de s'écrouler sur son lit.

- Et en plus tu m'ignores ! C'est le comble ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter un fils comme toi ? Hana n'avait pas ce comportement affligeant envers ses géniteurs, elle...

Kiba se retenait de toutes ses forces : il avait une furieuse envie de lui crier qu'il n'était pas sa sœur, qui n'avait pas de vie lorsqu'elle était jeune et qui ne se consacrait qu'à ses devoirs et ses parents. A chaque fois que sa mère faisait une comparaison avec Hana, son cœur se serrait et il regrettait d'être né dans cette famille qui ne faisait que le rabaisser et le comparer à sa sœur si géniale et si imbattable sous tous les points.

Sa mère criait mais il ne l'écoutait plus. Kiba en avait vraiment marre d'elle. Mais il ne disait rien, se contentait d'attendre qu'elle arrête et qu'elle s'en aille d'elle-même. Concentré sur cet objectif, le brun avait fermé ses grands yeux sombres et sa bouche trahissait un sursaut de colère. Tsume, sa mère, aperçut ce détail, et cessa aussitôt de hurler. A la place, elle eut un ton menaçant :

- Pourquoi ne me réponds-tu pas ? Tu ne dis jamais rien pour ta défense, comme si tu savais que tu avais tort mais que tu t'en fichais. Tu es pire que ton père.

A cette référence, le fils ouvrit brutalement les yeux et fixa sa mère avec un tel air que Tsume recula d'un pas. Il se leva et s'approcha de sa mère avec un air menaçant.

- Je suis en vacances, je suis heureux comme tout, et toi tu trouves encore le moyen de gâcher ma journée, comme toujours. Je n'ai le droit de rien faire avec toi : à dix-sept heures, je dois être rentré, tous les jours, même en vacances. Tu cries tous les jours, tout le temps, à toutes heures. Tu es chiante, bornée, et inlassablement en colère ! Papa t'a quitté pour un homme, ce que je comprends parfaitement : tu as réussi à le dégoûter des femmes !

Tsume lui donna une claque magistrale, qui lui provoqua une vive douleur. Pourtant, il ne quita pas sa mère des yeux, la fixant d'un regard accusateur pendant de longues secondes.

- Comment oses-tu... ? Commença sa mère en lui redonnant une baffe.

- J'en ai assez de toi ! Je m'en vais, pousse-toi ! Hurla Kiba.

Mais sa mère le frappa violemment dans le ventre. Grognant, il s'effondra à terre et Tsume, animée d'une colère incontrôlable, lui donna encore des coups.

Sous cette pluie de pieds et de poings, Kiba se recroquevilla et se mit à pleurer silencieusement, couinant lorsque le pied de sa mère venait heurter ses côtes. Soudain, il sentit l'intensité des coups diminuer puis cesser. Il n'osa pas regarder, et resta sans bouger au sol.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le blessé toussa, tenta de se relever mais ne réussit pas : il avait trop mal aux côtes. Il ne pouvait pas le croire, ne le voulait pas : sa mère l'avait frappé.

Elle l'avait _battu_.

C'était sûrement pour cela que son père était parti, Kiba savait que sa mère pouvait être violente mais pas à ce point.

Grimaçant, il parvint difficilement à se remettre debout et, luttant pour voir parmi ses larmes, il ramassa ses affaires les plus importantes, les fourra dans un sac qui traînait, puis sortit de sa chambre. Sa mère n'était pas dans le salon, et tant mieux pour lui : il fonça, détacha Akamaru qui le suivit, prit ses clés, et franchit le seuil de sa maison, qui ne l'était plus à cet instant dans son cœur.

Pendant ce temps, Naruto était rentré chez lui, dans son appartement, et avait fait une ventrée de ramens, son plat préféré. Il en était à son huitième bol, lorsqu'il entendit de faibles coups contre sa porte. Intrigué, il se leva.

- Salut Naruto, lui dit doucement Kiba en tentant de sourire et de se tenir debout sans utiliser l'encadrement de la porte.

Le blond en lâcha son bol.

- Kiba... ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

- Trois fois rien, répondit-il en sentant les larmes remonter. Je ne peux plus retourner chez moi... Ça te dérange si je reste... quelques jours... ?

- Aucun problème. Vite, rentre.

Naruto soutint Kiba et le fit asseoir sur le canapé.

- Raconte-moi.

L'ami des chiens baissa la tête, profondément humilié. Il ne supportait pas l'idée de passer pour un lâche. Et se faire frapper par sa mère, ça n'était pas l'action la plus virile qui existait. Il avait profondément honte de lui, honte de ne pas avoir réagi, honte de sa mère, honte de sa famille, honte de sa vie.

- Hé, Kiba, tu sais, tu n'es pas tout seul. On est là, tous, tous pour toi, le rassura Naruto.

- Oui...

Soudain, Kiba craqua, et laissa ses larmes couler. Le blond se serait d'habitude moqué de lui, mais là, il se contenta d'aller lui chercher des mouchoirs et de le serrer dans ses bras. Kiba songea rapidement que sa mère n'avait jamais été aussi gentille avec lui, et se mit à pleurer de plus belle.

Le blond commençait à paniquer, et heureusement pour lui, Kiba ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Attendri, Naruto l'allongea sur le canapé, le recouvrit d'une couverture, donna à manger à Akamaru puis retourna remplir son propre estomac.

Sans savoir ce que Kiba avait enduré.

Le lendemain, Kiba se réveilla avec des maux de ventre et de tête terribles. Il avait l'impression qu'un millier de Naruto hurlaient dans sa tête. Et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il vit que le jour était levé. Il avait donc dormi tout la nuit.

Peinant à se redresser, il inspecta tout de même la pièce, pour y trouver Akamaru assoupi un peu plus loin et Naruto ronflant sur le deuxième canapé.

Le blond avait dormi en boxer, et Kiba ne put s'empêcher d'admirer son corps bronzé et musclé, ainsi que son... envie matinale imposante. Le brun se claqua, s'étonnant de ce comportement assez ambigüe alors qu'il ne se pensait pas du tout homosexuel.

A cet instant, Naruto se réveilla et posa un regard endormi sur Kiba, qui se sentit gêné d'avoir été surpris en train de le mater (ce mot lui aurait écorché la bouche si il avait eu à le prononcer).

- Oh, tu es réveillé, prononça-t-il d'une voix rauque. Tu vas mieux ?

- O-oui, merci beaucoup Naruto, balbutia le concerné.

- Veux-tu que je te fasse un café ?

- Volontiers. Avec deux sucres, si possible.

- Pas de problème, dit Naruto en se levant rapidement et en disparaissant dans sa cuisine.

Kiba, rougissant, s'était demandé si le blond était gêné par sa quasi-nudité, mais il venait d'avoir la confirmation que non, pas du tout.

Naruto revint, avec un café sucré à la main, qu'il tendit à Kiba.

Ils passèrent la matinée à discuter, évitant le sujet sensible car Kiba n'avait pas la moindre envie d'en parler et que Naruto l'avait bien compris (eh oui, il n'est pas si stupide que ça!). L'après-midi, ils rejoignirent leurs amis au studio. Sakura et Tenten étaient déjà là, il ne manquait plus que Gaara et Ino.

- Ino n'est pas encore prête, lança Sakura avec un air de lassitude. Elle n'a pas fini de s'arranger.

- Gaara vient de me prévenir qu'il arriverait bientôt mais qu'il avait des problèmes pour persuader sa sœur de ne pas venir au studio.

Ils soupirèrent tous.

Soudain, la porte du studio s'ouvrit, et laissa entrer Gaara qui arborait une tête désolée et désespérée à la fois.

- Je m'excuse, j'ai pas réussi à...

- Oh non, souffla Sakura.

Derrière le gothique, se trouvait un groupe de personnes.

La première à avancer s'appelait Temari, et c'était en effet la sœur de Gaara. Coiffée de quatre couettes, elle arborait un sourire carnassier.

Elle était suivie d'un grand aux longs cheveux noirs, aux yeux sombres également, qui aperçut Sakura et lui lança un regard étrange.

Il s'agissait d'Itachi, l'ex de Sakura.

- Salut les jeunes, commença la blonde. Alors comme ça on s'entraîne pour après-demain ? On est venus vous passer un petit coucou, et pour vous dire que nos amis participent aussi au concert.

Gaara baissa la tête, désolé de ne pas avoir pu empêcher la venue de sa sœur et de la personne dérangeante qu'était devenue Itachi. Les Expressed Misfortunes ne répondirent rien, sauf Naruto qui dit :

- Oh, intéressant. Mais là, on voudrait s'entraîner.

En gros, «tu-nous-fais-chier-va-te-faire-foutre».

- Mh, je vois. Mais je suis venue pour parler à Kiba.

Surprise générale, même pour Gaara et Itachi qui ouvrirent de grands yeux ronds.

Le concerné, toujours pas remis de ces émotions de la veille, haussa les épaules, caressa son œil au beurre noir naissant sur lequel personne n'avait posé de questions, et la suivit à l'extérieur.

Laissant Itachi seul avec Sakura, Tenten et Naruto.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Demanda Kiba alors qu'ils s'étaient tous les deux adossés sur le mur. On ne s'est jamais appréciés.

- C'est vrai. Ta mère est venue chez nous hier. Elle nous a dit qu'elle t'avait frappé, et elle s'est effondrée dans le canapé.

Kiba ne répondit rien et sentit son cœur se serrer.

- Cela ne vous concerne en rien.

- Maintenant que l'on héberge ta mère, cela nous concerne ! S'exclama Temari. Pourquoi t'a-t-elle frappé ?

- … Elle s'est énervée, comme d'habitude. Sauf que j'en ai assez de me faire engueuler, alors j'ai répliqué. Du coup, elle m'a juste claqué.

- Non, elle t'a battu.

La façon dont Temari avait pesé ses mots donnèrent comme une énième baffe à Kiba, qui recommença à pleurer. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été plus fort ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne s'était pas tu lorsque sa mère l'avait provoqué ? Pourquoi était-il né dans une famille aussi chaotique ?

Sentant qu'il était vraiment bouleversé, Temari passa un bras autour de lui.

- T'inquiète, ça va s'arranger.

- Ça s'est déjà arrangé, hoqueta Kiba. Je vais vivre chez Naruto pendant quelques jours, puis j'irai demander l'émancipation, j'y ai réfléchi et ils ne peuvent pas me le refuser.

Temari fut choquée.

- Es-tu sûr de toi ?

- Certain. Naruto s'est débrouillé seul lorsque ses parents sont morts, j'y arriverais également.

- Bon...

Ils se levèrent et rerentrèrent.

Sakura et Itachi hurlaient, se hurlaient dessus plus exactement, tandis que Tenten retenait la rose et Naruto retenait son ex.

- Tu m'as trompé ! Et avec Konan en plus ! Je ne te le pardonnerai jamais ! Vieille enflure !

Itachi était dans une telle colère qu'il sourit d'un air méprisant.

- Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais je t'ai menti à propos de ça !

Cela fit instantanément retomber l'énervement de la rose, qui cessa de lutter contre son amie.

- Comment cela ?

- Je ne t'ai jamais trompé avec une autre fille.

Un silence de mort s'abattit de nouveau dans le studio.

- … Hein ? Explosèrent les Expressed Misfortunes.

- Konan n'était pas ma maîtresse.

- Mais... pourquoi m'as-tu menti dans ce cas-là ? Laissa échapper Sakura en commençant à pleurer.

- Parce que je suis gay.

* * *

><p><em>Ayana :<em> Quelle fin !

_Itachi :_ Ouais. ... Je suis gay, moi ?

_Ayana :_ Ici, oui.

_Sasuke :_ HEY ! J'suis pas dans l'histoire ! Comment est-ce possible ? Trahison ! Complot ! Je suis le beau gosse du monde de Naruto ! Sacrilège ! Personne ne te lira si je ne suis pas là !

_Ayana :_ Doucement, doucement, laisse-toi le temps d'arriver !

_Naruto :_ Kiba me mate... *frissonne* Ouarrrh, impossible.

_Kiba :_ *va vomir dans les chiottes*

_Ayana :_ C'est ma première fanfiction publiée sur Naruto. Qu'en pensez-vous ? (Reviews please :3)


	2. 2 La journée spéciale

Reee tout le monde !

Voici la suite des aventures du groupe "The Expressed Misfortunes".

En espérant ne pas vous décevoir !

* * *

><p><strong>The Expressed Misfortunes.<strong>

_- Konan n'était pas ma maîtresse._

_- Mais... pourquoi m'as-tu menti dans ce cas-là ? Laissa échapper Sakura en commençant à pleurer._

_- Parce que je suis gay._

_..._

Il y eut un de ses nombreux silences que l'on trouve dans cette fiction : empreint d'une grande surprise.

- Tu es..., balbutia la rose.

- Oui, dit-il d'un air honteux.

Les autres s'étonnèrent de ne pas être au courant. Seule Temari ne broncha pas.

- Depuis quand ? Demanda Tenten.

- Je le sais depuis quelques mois... Je m'en suis rendu compte lorsque je suis tombé amoureux de mon ami, Hidan. Je m'en veux tellement, Sakura...

Soudain, à la surprise de tout le monde, la concernée s'énerva encore plus.

- Et tu OSES croire que tu t'en tireras avec ça ? Teme ! Abruti !

Itachi éclata d'un rire machiavélique.

- Comment as-tu deviné que je mentais ?

- Facile : aucun être humain normalement constitué ne peut tomber amoureux d'Hidan... Mais tu as cru que j'allais être facile à berner ? Je te rappelle qu'on s'est côtoyés pendant un an...

- Ce qui fut une grosse erreur de ma part, je l'admets. Je suis hétéro, cent pour cent d'ailleurs, c'est pour cela que je t'ai quittée.

Sakura grimaça. Ça lui enfonçait un poignard dans le cœur, et pas à moitié... Pourtant, elle se contenta de fermer la bouche et de continuer à écouter ce garçon qui lui faisait si mal...

- Tu es tellement peu féminine. Pas dans ton style, quoique quelquefois... Mais dans ton comportement. On dirait un homme qui se serait retrouvé par hasard et par malchance dans un corps de femme, ou plutôt d'adolescente. J'ai mis longtemps avant de m'en rendre compte...

Sakura ne répondit toujours rien, blessée. Les Expressed Misfortunes décidèrent que cela suffisait.

- Stop, y'en a assez. Si tu n'es venu que pour ça, c'est pas la peine de rester, tu sais très bien où se trouve la porte, lança Naruto en se rapprochant de Sakura.

Itachi ne se séparait pas d'un petit sourire mesquin qui acheva la rose, sentant les larmes couler. Ne cesserait-il jamais de la tourner au ridicule et de meurtrir son cœur ?

Temari, comprenant que si Itachi restait là, la bande allait lui sauter dessus et le tabasser, préféra prendre congé avec son ami. Celui-ci la suivit, et lança un dernier regard théâtral à la rose.

Le silence s'étira lorsque la blonde et le brun furent partis. Un silence gêné, plein de malaise. Sakura se sentait nauséeuse, affaiblie.

A ce moment, Ino débarqua, fraîche et pimpante. Elle se figea, en voyant l'air grave sur le visage de ses amis.

- Coucou les jeunes ! C'est quoi cet air d'enterrement ?

La rose eut un pauvre sourire. Ino était comme ça : toujours joyeuse. Sakura était parfois jalouse de sa constante bonne humeur, mais elle se contenait, tentant de prendre exemple sur elle. Et c'était Ino qui avait raison, il ne faut pas laisser les problèmes attenter à l'humeur d'une personne.

C'est tout sourire qu'Ino haussa les épaules.

- Bah, faut pas se laisser abattre. Je ne sais pas quelle tornade est passée dans le studio, mais elle n'a rien dévasté !

La jovialité contagieuse de la blonde fit rire les autres, qui décidèrent de commencer à bosser leurs morceaux. _Hysteria_ fut légèrement raté, mais ils se rattrapèrent sur _Sombre Présage_, en s'éclatant comme ils savaient si bien le faire.

...

Le jour suivant était très important : Tenten décida donc de se lever tôt, genre vers 11 heures du matin. Avant de sortir à proprement parler du lit, la jolie brunette fit toute une série d'étirements et essaya de se préparer à l'évènement. Cette pensée la rendit profondément heureuse, et ce fut avec joie qu'elle s'extirpa de l'endroit où elle avait passé une nuit si reposante. En chantant _Raise your Glass_ de P!nk, elle se jeta dans sa baignoire et passa au moins trois quarts d'heure à se laver. Tenten, qui fredonnait des refrains à longueur de journée, enveloppa ses beaux cheveux dans une serviette, et alla chercher ses vêtements nue, sans aucune pudeur. En même temps, de quoi avait-elle à s'inquiéter, presque toute seule chez elle ? Elle évita tout de même de s'approcher des fenêtres qui donnaient sur la rue, parce qu'elle ne tenait pas à s'exhiber. En ouvrant son armoire, elle garda à l'esprit qu'un jour spécial méritait une tenue exceptionnelle. Esquissant un sourire, elle extirpa du bazar de ses vêtements un ensemble de sous-vêtements, un beau short court en jean, un débardeur simple violet, et une paire de chaussures de talons. Tenten enfila toutes ces belles choses, puis se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain, se coiffa, se lava les dents, et finalement se maquilla. La brune se mit en face du miroir à pied pour avoir une idée du résultat, et fut plus que satisfaite.

Elle se savait moins canon qu'Ino, mais peut-être réussirait-elle à trouver quelqu'un ce jour-là !

Éclatant d'un rire raffiné, Tenten sortit de sa maison en disant au revoir à son père affalé devant la télé avec une bière qui eut un grognement comme seule réponse.

...

Pendant ce temps-là, Gaara s'éveilla doucement. Il se savait rapide pour se préparer, donc il lui fallait environ une heure pour être prêt. Les Expressed Misfortunes s'étaient donnés rendez-vous à quatorze heures au studio, donc une demie-heure pour y aller à pied, donc le garçon aux cheveux rouges décida de se lever à midi et demie maximum, mais vraiment grand maximum. Il pencha donc la tête pour apercevoir l'heure : midi cinquante-huit. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tandis que l'information montait à son cerveau, et ce fut en tombant presque de son lit qu'il se jeta dans sa salle de bain pour passer sous la douche.

- Eh merde, j'ai vraiment pas de bol moi ! Cria-t-il en sortant de celle-ci, se rendant compte qu'il avait oublié ses habits.

Il croisa Temari qu'il ignora royalement lorsqu'elle tenta de s'excuser pour la veille (il lui en voulait toujours, mais il était surtout pressé), fonça dans sa chambre et ressortit quelques minutes plus tard avec sous le bras un slim moulant noir et troué, ses Doc Martens rouges, son caleçon, une paire de chaussettes et un tee-shirt rouge assorti à ses chaussures. Rapidement, il se lava, s'habilla, et fit le rituel «déodorant-parfum-lavagededents-(maquillage-)coiffage» indispensable à toute fille et à tout garçon. Il regarda sa montre Hell-SpongeBob et souffla : treize heures quatorze. Gaara était presque prêt et surtout il n'était plus en retard. Satisfait de son efficacité, il fit un rapide signe à son frère qui avait pris sa place dans la salle de bain pour se maquiller lui aussi, et s'en alla tranquillement, après avoir attrapé une pomme et un Granny.

...

Boum. Naruto venait de tomber de son lit. Secoué, il se gratta l'arrière de la tête pour finalement lever les yeux sur la lumière affichée par son radio-réveil qui envoyait l'heure au plafond. Le blond soupira de désespoir en voyant qu'il n'était que neuf heures et demie, et maudit son corps d'être aussi agité pendant son sommeil. Il aperçut qu'on l'avait couvert pendant qu'il dormait et un remerciement mental pour Kiba, parce qu'il se rappelait avoir eut froid. Groggy, il se recoucha et attendit de se rendormir : le studio était proche de chez lui, il lui fallait à peine dix minutes pour s'y rendre, il comptait donc profiter des heures de sommeil qu'il pouvait prendre ce matin. A son grand bonheur, il replongea dans les bras de Morphée, mais ne réussit pas à s'en sortir à temps.

- HEING ? C'est pas possible ! Hurla-t-il en se ruant dans sa cuisine après que son regard ait croisé le «13h36» qui s'affichait fièrement sur le cadran du réveil.

Kiba n'était pas là, mais le blond ne s'inquiéta pas, parce que son ami avait décidé d'aller chercher ses affaires chez sa mère et qu'il les rejoindrait au studio à quatorze heures.

Il mangea en deux temps, trois mouvements puis passa à la douche. Après avoir séché ses magnifiques cheveux blonds, il décida de porter un short de surf, avec de grosses baskets noires et un tee-shirt orange flash. Souriant, il se rappela que ses amis extérieurs aux Expressed Misfortunes lui disaient souvent qu'ils ne passaient pas inaperçus, lui et Gaara le gothique. Il se dépêcha et au bout de quelques minutes, il était prêt. Le blond jeta un coup d'œil au cadran : 13h43. Quelle rapidité ! Fier de lui, il eut un rire machiavélique qui s'étouffa dans sa gorge quand son petit orteil alla heurter le mur avec une rare violence. Maugréant contre cet incident, il se mit en route pour le studio avec un peu moins d'enthousiasme.

...

Ino chantonnait joyeusement. Elle s'était levée bien plus tôt que tous les autres, pour aider sa mère au magasin. Alors que la jolie blonde finissait de composer un sublime bouquet de roses pour la cliente pressée qui était devant le comptoir, elle pensa fugitivement à la robe bleue qu'elle avait choisi pour le soir. Ino ricana quand elle essaya d'imaginer les têtes de Sakura et Tenten à l'instant où elle rentrerait dans leur champ de vision. Sûrement essuiera-t-elle quelques regards jaloux. Cette pensée lui fit monter un puissant sentiment de fierté et de joie. Non pas qu'elle jouait de sa beauté, mais elle aimait s'en servir pour parvenir à ses fins : elle se savait belle, et on le lui disait souvent. Heureuse et satisfaite, Ino tendit le bouquet à sa dernière cliente qui le prit en grognant, encaissa l'argent et lui servit un aimable sourire lorsqu'elle s'éloigna. Enfin libre ! Ino souffla, relâchant son visage qu'elle tenait à garder impeccable et serviable pendant qu'elle aidait sa mère à la boutique. Elle se débarrassa vivement de son tablier taché, avant de disparaître dans l'arrière boutique qui débouchait directement chez elle. Elle trottina joyeusement jusqu'à sa chambre pour ouvrir son dressing. Ino chercha des yeux sa robe bleue, celle qui était savamment étudiée pour faire craquer tout le monde le soir-même. Pas trop décolletée mais qui moulait parfaitement son corps, elle était fuselée et rendrait encore plus désirable la belle blonde qui se glisserait dedans. En plus, elle s'assortait parfaitement avec ses grands talons bleus. Oui, Ino aimait le bleu. Elle l'adorait, bref, là n'était pas la question. Après l'avoir enfilée, elle se jeta sur sa trousse à maquillage, dont elle extirpa son fard à paupière, son crayon et son mascara. Elle mit au moins dix minutes à se maquiller, mais cela en valait la peine : lorsqu'elle quitta la salle de bain, elle était apprêtée et sublime. Elle sourit à sa mère en apercevant l'heure et demanda à celle-ci de l'amener au studio.

...

Sakura s'était couchée tard, repensant sans cesse à son histoire avec Itachi. La tumultueuse passion qu'elle vivait avec lui lui manquait, la faisait regretter le passé, cet instant où ils s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre avec une énergie désespérée et presque amoureuse. Il faisant bien semblant d'être heureux, oui. Rien que cette idée commença à lui provoquer un début de mal à la tête. Pourquoi avait-elle accepté de sortir avec ce type, déjà ? Ah oui, parce que la jeune fille le trouvait mystérieux, d'une beauté presque irréelle, et d'un caractère détaché si attirant... Maintenant, elle regrettait fortement de lui avoir donné sa chance. De lui avoir donné son cœur pour le voir ensuite le briser froidement, sans aucun remords et avec un malin plaisir. Elle avait ensuite réalisé qu'Itachi avait sûrement fait cela pour coucher avec elle, ce qui l'avait mis dans une colère noire (son mur s'en souvenait bien, il avait écopé d'un beau trou). Heureusement qu'elle lui avait vite dit qu'elle n'était pas prête, parce qu'il aurait été capable de la violer. Pour changer de sujet, elle se mit à penser à sa vie de célibataire qui pouvait être sympathique : il lui suffisait de trouver un flirt et le souvenir d'Itachi irait droit aux oubliettes. A cause de cette pensée, elle s'endormit et se réveilla très en retard le lendemain matin, et en sachant que c'était un jour très important, elle fonça à la salle de bain en maudissant son futur flirt et Itachi. Elle se lava et se prépara, soupirant à l'idée d'encore la tache dans le groupe des Expressed Misfortunes. Oui, Kiba avait le charme du garçon sauvage, une espèce d'aura animale tout à fait sexy ; Gaara était un magnifique spécimen de gothique comme on en trouvait rarement, c'est-à-dire que son style lui donnait une beauté sombre appréciée de bien des filles ; Ino, pas la peine d'en parler, tous les garçons du lycée lui couraient après ; Tenten possédait un charme féminin dans lequel se mêlait une espèce de sensibilité propre à la brunette qui avait une beauté raffinée ; et Naruto était indéniablement un des mecs les plus beaux qu'elle avait rencontré dans sa vie. Inutile de préciser qu'elle se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise au milieu et tous ces beaux et belles gosses. Sakura avait l'impression d'être le boulet moche et inutile qu'on traîne quand on a pas le choix. En bref, ce n'était pas la joie et la bonne humeur le matin, lorsqu'elle se retrouvait devant la glace et qu'elle se comparait inconsciemment à ses amis. Évidemment, cette matinée ne fit pas exception à la règle : en voyant la tête qu'elle devrait arborer pendant toute cette soirée importante, elle faillit fondre en larmes. Mais Sakura se reprit courageusement et commença son maquillage. Lorsqu'elle fut prête, la fille aux cheveux inhabituels piocha au hasard dans ses habits, à savoir un jean serré et un tee-shirt noir. Un peu amorphe, elle se rendit au rendez-vous de 14 heures, au studio, s'attendant évidemment à tomber des nues devant la tenue sublime qu'Ino leur avait concocté.

...

Pendant que ses amis dormaient ou bien travaillaient leurs parents dans le cas d'Ino, Kiba s'était faufilé jusqu'à la maison où il vivait quelques jours plus tôt avec sa mère. Il voulut vérifier prudemment que Tsume n'était pas présente en regardant par les fenêtres, mais comme les pièces de l'arrière de la maison ne donnaient pas sur la rue, il ne pouvait pas être sûr de son absence. Il n'était pas prêt à la voir. Il ne voulait pas. Pas si tôt. Inspirant une grosse dose d'air, il fit pénétrer les clefs dans la serrure, les tourna d'un mouvement lent et ouvrit la porte. Un silence profond régnait en ces lieux, et Kiba soupira : personne. Un peu plus confiant, il ferma la porte, et se dirigea jusqu'à sa chambre. Il ne se sentait pas complètement à l'aise, et il regrettait d'avoir laissé Akamaru chez Naruto. Kiba attrapa un grand sac entreposé au fond de son placard, et y mît tous ses vêtements. Il avait encore de la place, donc il choisit de prendre son ordinateur portable, ses câbles, ses livres. Quand son sac de voyage fut plein, il le jeta sur son dos et franchit la porte de sa maison. Kiba entreprit de tout emmener chez Naruto, qui lui avait gentiment prêté un double de ses clefs. Il pénétra ainsi dans l'appartement, se retenant de regarder le blond qui l'avait accueilli et qui dormait à moitié nu sur un canapé, de peur de ne pas pouvoir retenir son regard. Kiba craignait de «mater» encore Naruto et ainsi de découvrir ou d'entraîner un comportement inquiétant. Il déposa ses affaires sur le lit, et à cet instant, il reçut un appel inconnu. Ne voulant pas réveiller le turbulent garçon, il sortit de l'appartement et décida de faire un tour en répondant à son portable.

- Allô ?

- [_Yo ! C'est Temari. Comment vas-tu ?_]

- Euh, ça va et toi ?

- [_Tranquille. Je voulais te parler à propos de ta mère. Elle est encore chez nous, et je crains qu'elle ne se sente trop mal pour aller voir ton père. Elle comptait y aller afin de récupérer une lettre importante concernant ta sœur._]

- Et tu veux que j'y aille à sa place. Alors que ça fait trois ans que je ne l'ai pas vu parce qu'il refusait de prendre contact avec ma mère.

- [_Elle n'est également pas sûre qu'il lui aurait donné cette lettre. Alors qu'à toi, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes._]

Kiba soupira. Il voulait revoir son père, c'était sûr, mais pas dans ces conditions. En plus, il n'avait pas du tout l'intention de rendre service à la femme qui, quelques heures plus tôt, l'avait frappé chez lui sous le coup de la colère. D'autant plus qu'il n'entretenait pas de bonnes relations avec sa sœur, et si ce papier la concernait, elle pouvait bouger ses fesses jusqu'à chez son père pour le récupérer.

- Je n'irai pas chercher ce papier, elle n'a qu'à se débrouiller, j'en ai assez d'elle. Je ne suis pas un pigeon qui va chercher des documents et qui revient ensuite se faire battre, c'est pas la peine. Si c'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire, je vais te laisser.

- [_Attends ! Je voulais te demander autre chose !_]

- Je t'écoute.

- [_… C'est ce soir ?_]

- Oui. Mais si tu viens, tu restes tranquille et tu ne ramènes pas Itachi, sinon on va tous s'y mettre pour vous virer.

- [_Oui, je comprends. A tout à l'heure !_]

- D'accord, je vais te faire confiance cette fois. Salut.

Il raccrocha et, perturbé, se dirigea de nouveau vers l'appartement de son ami blond qui l'hébergeait. Il était encore tôt, donc il se prépara rapidement toujours en évitant de poser son regard sur le corps (appréciable) de Naruto. Toutefois, il eut pitié en voyant le blond frissonner, sans couverture. Conséquence : Kiba le couvrit, puis sortit de l'appartement en fermant à clef. Puis il se dirigea vers le studio avec Akamaru, où il décida d'attendre ses amis pendant quelques heures en se tournant les pouces et en chantonnant les chansons du répertoire de sa belle voix grave.

La première personne à arriver fut Sakura. Kiba la salua chaleureusement, puis s'interrogea lorsqu'elle le regarda de bas en haut puis qu'elle soupira.

- Quoi ? J'suis mal habillé, c'est ça ?

- Non, pas du tout. Au contraire. Tu m'énerves à être aussi beau !

Kiba explosa de rire, et s'écroula sur le canapé. Sakura le regarda avec un sourire aux lèvres. Elle n'avait pourtant dit que ce qu'elle pensait. Pendant le long fou rire de Kiba, elle vit Gaara se faufiler dans la salle et attraper sa basse.

- Salut vous deux ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? S'étonna le roux en voyant le chien courir inlassablement autour du canapé du studio et son maître étalé sur celui-ci.

- Rien de spécial, avisa Sakura.

Kiba souriait, mais ne disait rien.

- Alors, vous êtes prêts ou quoi ? Continua le gothique.

- Et comment ! J'attends ça depuis au moins trois mois ! Mais je n'avais pas de tenue assez bien pour cette occasion, donc du coup c'est un peu loupé.

- Mais non, c'est cool comme ça, continua le brun qui avait fini de rire. Tu es naturelle.

- C'est sûr, grinça Sakura. Plus naturel que ma couleur de cheveux, tu meurs.

Ino pénétra dans la salle, provoquant un sifflement admiratif de ses amis présents. La blonde eut un visage rayonnant puis se jeta au cou de Sakura, qui eut un pauvre sourire d'infériorité.

- Tu es magnifique, dit-elle en pesant ses mots.

- Je sais, se réjouit Ino. …Je plaisante. Merci ! Vous êtes classe, vous aussi. J'attendais ce moment avec impatience, pas vous ?

- Bien sûr que si, protesta Gaara en raccrochant une chaîne qui s'était détachée de son pantalon.

_Un jour je serai le meilleur dresseur... Je me battrai sans ré-_

- Allô ? Répondit Kiba en pensant que Naruto n'avait peut-être pas tort et qu'il devrait effectivement changer sa sonnerie.

- [_C'est moi. J'arriverai un peu en retard, je suis désolée._]

- OK. On t'attendra, Temari. Par contre, n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dis...

- [_T'inquiète pas, je n'amène pas Itachi. A toute !_]

- Affirmatif.

Il raccrocha. Pendant cette conversation, Naruto et Tenten étaient arrivés.

- Hey, les gars !

- Salut vous deux. Bien dormi ?

Le blond eut un sourire gêné.

- Oui, merci Kiba, sans toi, je n'aurais pas été aussi fatigué.

- Ça veut dire quoi, cette phrase tendancieuse ? Interrogea Tenten avec un sourire. C'est le genre de truc qui porte à confusion.

- Ben, si on avait pas regardé un film aussi tard dans la nuit, je n'aurais pas pu dormir comme ça.

Déçus, les autres n'ajoutèrent rien et Kiba gratta pensivement les oreilles d'Akamaru. Ils décidèrent de s'entraîner un peu, puis au bout d'une demie-heure, la sœur de Gaara arriva précipitamment, essoufflée et sublime dans sa robe.

- On y va ?

- OK.

- Au fait les gars, on va où ? Demanda Gaara qui était le seul à ignorer l'endroit où ils allaient passer la soirée.

- Tu verras bien. En route !

Un peu plus tard, le roux aperçut une enseigne lumineuse, sous laquelle se pressaient au moins une centaine de personnes. Cinq videurs bodybuildés repoussaient la masse des gens qui voulait pénétrer dans la boîte de nuit, nommée «La Mer de Sable».

- Patientez tranquillement derrière la ligne, s'il-vous-plaît ! Hurla l'un des videurs.

- Mais y'a trop de monde ! Cria Gaara pour se faire entendre.

- T'inquiète pas, lui répondit Temari de la même manière.

La blonde s'approcha difficilement d'un videur, puis lui adressa un sourire.

- Temari-sama ! C'est vous !

- Oui. C'est l'anniversaire de mon frère, aujourd'hui, donc si vous pouviez nous laisser rentrer, ça serait sympa.

- Pas de problème. POUSSEZ-VOUS, BANDE DE PARASITES, OU JE VOUS COLLE UNE BEIGNE !

Après ce charmant message adressé à la foule, les Expressed Misfortunes accompagnés de Temari parvinrent à se faufiler dans la boîte. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise des jeunes de voir dans la pièce immense servant d'entrée, des personnalités connues de la musique.

- J'pourrais avoir la même chose pour mon anniversaire ? Lâcha Naruto.

- Je ne suis pas sûre, s'amusa la sœur de Gaara.

Puis elle devint grave.

- Au fait, Gaara, je ne t'ai jamais parlé de maman.

- Je n'ai jamais vraiment voulu savoir ce qu'elle était devenue. Et je m'en fiche toujours, d'ailleurs.

- Elle est propriétaire de cette boîte, et on vient d'apprendre qu'elle avait le cancer, et plus que quelques mois à vivre. Elle veut donc nous léguer la Mer de Sable.

* * *

><p><strong>Au prochain chapitre :<strong>

«- Jamais je ne coucherai avec elle pour de l'argent ! Hurla Gaara.

- Tu n'as pas le choix. N'oublie pas que je peux tout balancer aux flics. T'as plutôt intérêt à m'obéir.»

* * *

><p><em>Gaara :<em> Mais quelle fin !

_Ayana :_ J'avais pas d'autres idées.

_Sasuké :_ ET JE NE SUIS TOUJOURS PAS LA ! QUELLE HONTE ! JE VOUS MAUDIS !

_Ayana :_ Mais tais-toi ! Tu nous casses les ******** à la fin ! Il est impossible ce mec !

_Naruto :_ Je confirme.

_Sasuké poursuit Naruto avec son chidori._

_Ayana :_ T'inquiète Sasuké, t'arrives dans le prochain chapitre. Bref. Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Et puis j'espère que ça vous plaît, et si c'est pas le cas, je suis désolée. Passez voir mes OS sur Kingdom Hearts si vous connaissez ce jeu magnifique. A plus et merci d'avoir lu !


	3. 3 Une grosse soirée ?

** Bouh**(fonne SBAF) !

Je commence ce chapitre par un immense "Désolée" à tout le monde T_T ! J'avais vraiment pas d'inspiration, pas de temps (Conscience : c'est faux SBAFFFF)...

Sorryyy j'espère que ça vous plaira ! :)

**PS :** Début de NaruKiba, j'aime ce couple :D c'est un peu neuneu mais bon vous comprendrez pourquoi :P Attention, allusions sexuelles très très présentes :) je me suis lâchée ! :D

* * *

><p><strong>The Expressed Misfortunes.<strong>

_- Au fait, Gaara, je ne t'ai jamais parlé de maman._

_- Je n'ai jamais vraiment voulu savoir ce qu'elle était devenue. Et je m'en fiche toujours, d'ailleurs._

_- Elle est propriétaire de cette boîte, et on vient d'apprendre qu'elle avait le cancer, et plus que quelques mois à vivre. Elle veut donc nous léguer la Mer de Sable._

_..._

- Ah ouaiiiiis, lâcha Naruto stupéfait. Quand même.

- Comme tu dis. Je ne suis au courant que depuis quelques jours.

Gaara avait l'impression de vivre cet instant au ralenti et d'un point de vue autre que le sien.

Sa mère était là, habitant assez près de chez lui. Ça, c'était assez choquant.

Ensuite, elle était propriétaire d'une boîte de nuit. Plutôt cool.

Elle avait le cancer.

Cette pensée résonna dans sa tête.

- Le cancer, tu dis ? Dit-il finalement.

Temari fit surprise qu'il ouvre la bouche, mais elle opina. Gaara resta silencieux, partagé entre une grande tristesse pour sa mère et une espèce de satisfaction sauvage de la voir souffrir après qu'elle ait lâchement abandonné sa famille. Puis, incapable de ressentir plus de compassion pour sa génitrice, il haussa les épaules.

- Et elle veut nous voir, donc ?

- Exact. Pour régler les papiers, et cætera. En tout cas, elle a attendu ton anniversaire pour se manifester. Le jour des 17 ans de son fils, elle daigne enfin prendre des nouvelles de ses enfants, cracha Temari qui montrait enfin la colère qu'elle ressentait contre la femme qui l'avait mise au monde. Elle a fait une mère formidable, celle-là.

Le rouquin ne répondit pas, et se contenta de jeter un regard circulaire autour de lui. Il aperçut Deidara, un artiste renommé, en grande conversation avec son ami et rival Sasori ; le meilleur batteur du pays, accompagné de sa petite amie ; un peintre nommé Sai en grande discussion avec le seul guitariste que Naruto ait jamais admiré, c'est-à-dire Sasuké Uchiwa, le frère d'Itachi. Le blond eut un sursaut en le voyant, et il resta un instant à le fixer. Pendant ce temps, Temari précisa aux amis de Gaara qu'ils pouvaient rester autant de temps qu'ils voulaient ici, et que la nourriture et la boisson seraient gratuites. Puis elle emporta Gaara voir leur mère. En passant, elle attrapa la manche de Kankûro, leur frère, qui apparemment était là, et grimpa des escaliers suivie des deux garçons.

L'ambiance était étouffante en haut. Le violet omniprésent rendait le lieu austère, isolé. Gaara fronça les sourcils, et lança un regard interrogateur à son frère.

- J'y suis pour rien, frangin. Je ne l'ai appris qu'hier ! Tenta de se justifier Kankûro.

Le roux ne lui répondit pas, haussa les épaules et avança vers la pièce où ce couloir débouchait. Il entendit Temari et Kankûro le suivre, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Derrière cette porte couverte d'un violet maladif se trouvait sa mère. La femme qui les avait tous abandonné depuis plus de seize ans attendait.

Il essaya de l'imaginer. Il la voyait sur un lit, emmitouflée dans une épaisse couette car atteinte d'une maladie incurable, des cheveux gris et longs étalés autour de son visage creusé de rides. Empreinte d'une souffrance qui ne ferait que renforcer la satisfaction des enfants. Exprimant un regret qui n'atteindrait évidemment pas leurs cœurs.

Et pourtant, lorsqu'il poussa la porte, il fut totalement étonné de trouver l'inverse de la mère qu'il avait imaginé. Une grande femme, aux cheveux bruns attachés en chignon sur la tête, triait des papiers face à un bureau. Elle avait un air fatigué, certes, mais c'était plutôt le résultat de l'heure avancé plutôt que d'une maladie.

Derrière ses lunettes, elle leva les yeux vers ses enfants, et son regard les transperça.

- Vous voilà. Entrez, je vous en prie.

Intimidés et pourtant étonnés de l'apparence de leur mère, les trois Sabaku entrèrent lentement dans la pièce. Pendant ce temps, la gérante de la Mer de Sable extirpa de tous les papiers deux documents qui avaient l'air d'avoir de l'importance.

- Gaara, Kankûro, Temari, ça me fait plaisir de vous voir.

Temari ne parvint pas à cacher sa rancoeur.

- Au bout de dix-sept ans, j'espère que ça vous fait effectivement plaisir.

Leur mère fixa immédiatement ses yeux perçants sur son unique fille, qui avala difficilement sa salive.

- Mon enfant, j'ai fait ça pour votre bien. Avec moi, vous auriez été malheureux. Mais vous n'êtes pas ici pour parler de ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Les enfants restèrent silencieux. Gaara planta son regard dans celui de la femme qui se trouvait en face de lui et qui disait être sa mère. Elle était si autoritaire... Et qui plus est, elle avait sans doute raison ; ils auraient été étouffés avec une mère comme elle.

- Bien, reprit-elle en agitant les deux papiers. Regardez, voici les papiers que vous devez obligatoirement signer pour l'héritage. Il faut également vous partager les biens.

- Les biens ? Répéta Gaara.

- Oui, mon garçon. Je ne possède pas que la Mer de Sable, figure-toi. J'ai également à mon nom trois restaurants dans la ville, un cinéma, un centre commercial et une plage privée. Et je vous ai mis un peu d'argent de côté.

Estomaqués, les adolescents sentirent leurs bouches s'ouvrir. Rien que ça !

- … Un peu d'argent de côté, hein ? Insista Temari qui commençait à comprendre le fonctionnement de cette femme.

- Quelques millions chacun, sept ou huit je crois. Sur trois comptes différents, évidemment. De toute façon, ce n'est qu'une futilité.

- Une futilité ? Articula Kankûro. C'est une fortune ! Des millions ! On a des millions d'euros !

Il commençait à divaguer, perdu dans ses calculs et ses envies.

- J'achèterai un yacht, j'en ai toujours rêvé. Et une Ferrari ! Et je tournerai un clip ! Oooooh ça va être génial ! Se mit-il à crier, pris de folie.

- Attends, ne t'emballe pas trop vite, intervint le roux. Je sens les conditions arriver.

- Ton frère a raison, amena prudemment leur mère, en se recalant sur sa chaise.

Gaara soupira : il s'y attendait.

- Que devra-t-on faire ? Demanda-t-il.

- Trois fois rien. Il vous faudra d'abord vous partager les biens, à part la Mer de Sable. Puis vous viendrez vivre les mois qu'il me reste avec moi, dans mon immeuble. Et enfin, je veux que vous gériez la Mer de Sable chacun votre tour pendant une semaine, que je choisisse lequel de vous est le plus apte à hériter de ce bâtiment.

Kankûro soupira, soulagé.

- J'ai eu peur. J'ai cru qu'il faudrait affronter des requins ou j'sais pas quoi.

...

Après avoir discuté longuement de la situation, les trois enfants Sabaku redescendirent, non sans avoir pris le numéro de leur mère. Kankûro avait décidé de prendre un restaurant (de toute façon, il y en avait trois, donc un chacun) de fast-food et il voulait le cinéma. Quant à Temari, qui avait pris un restaurant chic et moderne, elle hésitait entre la plage privée et le centre commercial. Et Gaara s'en fichait, mais avait hérité du restaurant traditionnel.

Ils se retrouvèrent aussitôt baignés dans une ambiance plus respirable que celle de la pièce de leur mère, et entrèrent dans la boîte à proprement parler. Les stars de la musique étaient là, évidemment, mais bien plus éméchées que quand ils étaient arrivés. Et les amis de Gaara également.

Kiba ne portait plus que son pantalon et son caleçon accessoirement, et encore, il avait l'air sur le point d'enlever le premier. Une dizaine de femmes roucoulaient et le sifflaient, pendant qu'il improvisait un petit strip-tease. Et, étonnament, quelques garçons le regardaient discrètement : sans doute des homosexuels refoulés, pensa Gaara.

Tenten dansait, collée à un beau brun ténébreux aux yeux transparents, et avait l'air très heureuse. Elle lui lançait de grands sourires, et, pour confirmer ce que pensait le gothique, le garçon se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Gaara eut une moue satisfaite : il était temps qu'elle se trouve un petit ami.

Naruto, quant à lui, se soulait au bar. Il s'était enfilé une bonne dizaine de bières, cinq vodka-coca et moult autres alcools, et le blond s'était affalé lamentablement. Gaara pouffa à cette vue, puisque Naruto se vantait de très bien tenir l'alcool, et de ne pas être «un abruti qui ne sait pas résister aux effets de l'alcool», selon ses dires.

Sakura était dans un coin, comme prostrée, avec les larmes aux yeux. Et c'était tout à fait légitime : Gaara aperçut un peu plus loin Itachi avec une fille absolument... moche. Ses goûts étaient discutables. Le gothique prit Sakura en pitié, et faillit aller la rejoindre, mais Ino le devança.

La belle blonde n'était étrangement pas accompagnée. Pourtant, vu tous les regards d'hommes qui pesaient sur elle, ils n'auraient pas été contre. Le gothique, comme tout le monde, trouvait Ino absolument magnifique dans sa tenue bleue, cette robe qui moulait son corps parfait. Il l'observa et se mit à rougir, et s'en voulut de penser à ça.

Ino se tourna et le vit. Gaara ne comprit pas exactement pourquoi elle le regarda comme ça, mais il lui fit un sourire, le plus beau qu'elle ait jamais vu sur son visage juvénile. Ses joues se colorèrent un peu, mais elle lui sourit également.

Gaara se décida à aller voir Naruto, qui ne semblait vraiment pas dans son assiette. Mais le temps qu'il ait reporté son attention sur Ino, Naruto s'était retourné et contemplait Kiba qui était dorénavant en caleçon et qui jouait sensuellement avec l'élastique de celui-ci. Et, à la tête de Naruto, cela ne le laissait pas totalement indifférent. Gaara eut un sourire moqueur, lui qui se moquait de son style «féminin»...

- Naruto ? Demanda le gothique en surgissant à côté de lui, le faisait tomber de son tabouret de bar.

- Ptain mais t'es malade ? Cria le blond en se relevant, gêné. Tu m'as fait trop peur, imbécile !

- Eh oh, tempéra Gaara en fronçant les sourcils. J'ai rien à me reprocher, OK ?

- Grmm.

- Tu t'amuses bien ? Demanda le roux en s'asseyant à son tour.

Il demanda une boisson, et le barman le reconnut. Apeuré, celui-ci lui prépara sa boisson du mieux qu'il le put, tandis que le blond lui jeta un regard morne.

- Pas vraiment.

- Tu sais que tu mens très mal ? Sourit Gaara.

- Je ne mens pas ! Se mit à protester Naruto en rougissant.

-Mais oui. Tu n'arrêtes pas de reluquer Kiba. Je sais qu'il est fichtrement bien foutu, mais te voir le regarder comme ça, ça fait assez bizarre.

- … Je suis bourré, faut pas chercher, grommela Naruto en détournant le regard.

- Et encore un mensonge. Je ne savais pas que tu avais des tendances gays.

- … Ta gueule.

- Ah, au moins tu ne nies plus, c'est déjà ça, conclut le roux en se levant. Bon, à ta place, j'irais parler à Kiba, avant qu'une autre personne ne te le pique. Vu ses réactions, il va bientôt se faire violer.

Naruto, enfiévré par l'alcool, dirigea soudain son regard sur Kiba qui allait presque enlever son pantalon sous les hurlements des filles. Il vit le regard coquin de Kiba qui glissait son doigt sous son caleçon pour faire languir ses spectatrices, et mata ses fesses musclées et son vêtement, qui semblait bien rempli. Les beaux abdominaux du garçon sauvage luisaient à cause de la sueur qui en découlait, et produisait un effet de lumière tout à fait envoûtant. Pas de doute : Kiba était un homme magnifique.

Naruto, assez idiot à la base, voyait son temps de réflexion encore plus réduit par l'alcool. Du coup, il ne réfléchit pas du tout, et se leva brusquement. A grands pas, il s'approcha de Kiba. Pile au moment où le brun allait enlever son caleçon, il se mit devant lui et cria :

- Le spectacle est fini !

Très déçues, les personnes observant Kiba soufflèrent mais repartirent le sourire aux lèvres. Étonné, Kiba se pendit au cou de Naruto en susurrant :

- Pourquoi tu as fait çaaaaa ? Je m'amusais bien, moi !

- Ma parole, mais t'es encore plus pété que moi ! S'exclama Naruto qui rougit en sentant les bras de son ami sur lui.

Le brun le regarda bizarrement, et se mit à rire. Le blond, assez décontenancé, entreprit de l'amener aux toilettes en ramassant ses affaires. Il ne trouva pas le tee-shirt de Kiba, donc enleva sa propre chemise et le couvrit avec. Les deux garçons rougirent, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons : Kiba parce que le blond était foutu comme un dieu, et Naruto parce que Kiba était trop mignon avec une chemise trop grande. Ils étaient couvés du regard par Gaara, qui rigolait comme un con dans son coin.

Le roux fit volte-face, et finit sa boisson en deux traites. Il avait vu Sakura accompagnée d'Ino sortir dehors, et se leva dans l'intention de les suivre. Le gothique évita le plus de gens possible, mais il heurta un dos et se massa le nez.

- Désolé, lança-t-il.

- Il n'y a pas de mal, répondit l'inconnu en se retournant.

Surpris, Gaara se rendit compte que le garçon qu'il avait bousculé n'était autre que Sasuké Uchiwa, le frère d'Itachi et accessoirement un des meilleurs guitaristes du pays. Gaara, en tant que musicien (OK, il était bassiste, mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'admirer des guitaristes hein), fut extrêmement impressionné et balbutia quelques mots.

- Sasuké Uchiwa ?

- En personne.

Il avait l'air plus sympa en vrai qu'en photo, où il était très renfrogné.

- Ouah, je.. euh, je suis enchanté ! C'est un v-véritable honneur de vous rencontrer !

- Ah, de même pour... MON DIEU !

Son cri fit sursauter Gaara qui fut étonné de voir Sasuké se pencher sur son bras avec des étincelles dans les yeux.

- Ce bracelet de force est magnifique ! Où l'as-tu trouvé ? En passant, j'adore ton style vestimentaire ! J'aimerais bien pouvoir m'habiller comme ça, mais mes producteurs sont contre...

Sasuké Uchiwa était un beau garçon, pâle comme la lune, avec des cheveux et des yeux d'un noir corbeau envoûtant. Il était habillé un peu rock, mais pas au point de Gaara. Avec ses yeux qui brillaient, on aurait dit un petit animal qui venait de trouver un trésor. Le roux éclata de rire, soudain plus du tout gêné.

- Eh, ne ris pas, dit Sasuké. C'est pas drôle.

- Je sais, hahaha. Eh bien, je l'ai acheté sur Internet.

- Je l'adore ! Donne-moi ton numéro de téléphone, je te donne le mien. On pourra parler fringues, OK ?

Gaara, rougissant, ne sut plus quoi dire. Après tout, c'était une star internationale qui lui demandait son numéro ! Mais il ne pouvait décemment pas dire non. Il s'empara du téléphone dernier cri du guitariste et nota son numéro, puis prit celui de la star avec son portable.

- Au fait, continua Sasuké, je ne t'ai même pas demandé ton nom.

- Je m'appelle Gaara. Gaara Sabaku.

- C'est joli. Bon, je te rappellerai demain après-midi, ça te va ?

- Pas de problème, murmura Gaara.

- D'accord, à demain ! Dit Sasuké avec un grand sourire.

Gaara sourit également en voyant son nouvel ami disparaître dans la foule. Mais soudain, un voile noir passa sur ses yeux, quelque chose se pressa sur sa bouche. Il tenta de bouger, mais son agresseur l'étouffait presque. Vint un moment où il ne put plus lutter, et il perdit connaissance.

...

Ses mains lui faisaient mal. Ses jambes aussi, mais il pouvait remuer les chevilles. Le rouquin se réveilla peu à peu, assis sur une chaise et attaché. Étonné, il ouvrit les yeux, et se trouva face à une personne qu'il ne voulait pas voir. Plus jamais.

- Kabuto. Que me vaut l'honneur ? Cracha-t-il.

Un homme aux cheveux gris, pourtant jeune, s'avança vers lui, rajustant ses lunettes et arborant un air fier qui ne réussissait qu'à être agaçant. Ils se trouvaient tous les deux dans une pièce poussièreuse, mais non loin de la Mer de Sable, puisque Gaara pouvait apercevoir par la fenêtre délabrée l'enseigne. Il avait compris : Kabuto et lui étaient dans le bâtiment abandonné, situé à proximité de la boîte.

- Yo, Gaara. Ça fait une paye, hein ?

- On peut le dire, mais j'aurais préféré ne jamais te revoir.

- Vu la façon dont tu as quitté la bande, tu ne pouvais que t'attendre à nous revoir, murmura Kabuto.

Le roux ne répondit pas. Bon sang, son passé le poursuivrait encore longtemps ? Il soupira et détourna le regard.

- Je me répète, que veux-tu ? J'ai remboursé toutes mes dettes.

- Je sais.

Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Gaara commença à prendre peur, aussi essaya-t-il discrètement de défaire ses liens.

- Je t'ai trouvé un travail.

- Je refuse de travailler pour toi à nouveau ! Cria le roux en se démenant sur la chaise.

Kabuto se mit à rire, un rire perfide et dangereux.

- Arrête de t'agiter, voyons.

- Non !

- Tu te souviens de Yashamaru ? C'est bientôt son anniversaire, ses 17 ans, et je pense que le cadeau que je lui ai préparé va lui plaire : toi. Moyennant paiement, évidemment. Fais-lui plaisir, veux-tu ?

- Jamais je ne coucherai avec elle pour de l'argent ! Hurla Gaara.

- Tu n'as pas le choix. N'oublie pas que je peux tout balancer aux flics. T'as plutôt intérêt à m'obéir.

Le roux, à cette menace, se sentit défaillir. Les flics... ?

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça, tu tomberais en même temps que moi, imbécile !

- N'importe quoi. Tu n'as aucune preuve, alors que j'en ai. Allez, te défile pas. T'as pas de raison de refuser, surtout que ça associe baise et fric. De quoi tu te plains ? T'es puceau peut-être ?

- Bien sûr que non, tu le sais aussi bien que moi, teme, siffla Gaara en gigotant.

- Ah oui, j'avais oublié. Ben quoi alors, t'es devenu homo ?

- Pas autant que toi, le railla Gaara en s'esclaffant. Tu crois que, quand j'étais à la planque, on vous entendait pas avec Orochimaru, dans les chiottes ? T'es naïf mon pauvre Kabuto.

Piqué au vif, le garçon colla une droite magistrale à Gaara qui encaissa sans rien dire et qui continua à sourire impunément.

- Ta gueule, enfoiré ! Hurla Kabuto, rouge de gêne et de colère. T'as deux jours pour répondre !

Et, avant de détacher Gaara, le garçon aux cheveux argentés lui envoya une autre beigne dans le visage, pour le sonner. Ainsi, quand le roux reprit difficilement ses esprits, il était seul. Il soupira, et retourna à la Mer de Sable, crachant le sang qui avait envahi sa bouche.

...

Pendant ce temps, Naruto avait réussi à emmener Kiba aux toilettes. Ce dernier avait réenfilé son pantalon, mais avait gardé la chemise de Naruto, en la serrant dans ses mains avec un air ahuri. Le blond, pas dupe, avait encore rougi à cette attention, et s'était aspergé le visage avec de l'eau pour reprendre ses esprits.

- Ça va, Kiba ? Pas d'envie de vomir ? Demanda le blond.

- Non, tout va bien, dit le brun d'une petite voix, comme si il était intimidé.

Naruto, qui s'inquiétait, s'approcha du brun et posa sa main sur son front.

- Tu n'es pas chaud, nota-t-il. Je suis rassuré.

Le brun le regarda sans rien dire. Derrière le voile de l'alcool, Naruto trouva autre chose qu'il ne parvint pas à déchiffrer. Une espèce... d'envie ? Cependant, le blond était aussi totalement déchiré, donc il ne pensa qu'à la petite créature chétive qu'était Kiba à cet instant-là. Il ne voyait que ses yeux noirs, son adorable tignasse brune, ses mains qui trituraient sa propre chemise, et ses joues rosies. Il était exceptionnellement mignon sous cet angle, Kiba.

Il eut un frisson. Le brun, se méprenant sur l'origine de ce frisson, s'excusa :

- Oh, pardon, je t'ai pris ta chemise. Tiens.

Et il voulut lui rendre. Mais, quand le blond aperçut les abdominaux tentants et les tétons du brun, il rougit de nouveau et balbutia quelques mots de refus.

- N-non, c'est bon, garde-la, tu auras froid sinon.

Peut-être que Gaara avait raison, et qu'il était homosexuel...

Lorsqu'il s'aperçut de l'heure qu'il était, la fatigue s'abattit d'un coup sur lui. Il proposa :

- Eh, ça te dit qu'on rentre chez moi ?

Kiba, l'air crevé lui aussi, opina. Ils sortirent des toilettes, et sans tenir compte des regards qui se posaient sur le torse du blond, celui-ci amena Kiba à la sortie. Il envoya un message à tous ses amis pour ne pas qu'ils s'inquiètent, et ils tâchèrent de rentrer chez le blond.

Le trajet se déroula en silence, puisqu'aucun des deux garçons ne savaient quoi dire à l'autre. Chacun était plongé dans ses pensées.

Naruto essayait de penser à sa sexualité. Il avait déjà fait l'amour avec des filles, comme tous les garçons de son âge, et il avait bien sûr apprécié. Pourtant, elles ne l'avaient pas attiré comme l'avait fait Kiba. Son côté fragile, et son côté tentant pour ne pas dire pervers, l'avaient grandement chamboulé. Depuis quelques heures, Naruto ne savait plus quoi penser. D'autant plus, il essayait de ne pas songer au magnifique corps de ce mec, qui évidemment était à côté de lui en ce moment-même. Son cœur battait fort, son cerveau semblait disjoncter, ses joues utilisaient beaucoup trop de sang à son goût, et il déglutissait très souvent. Le blond se sentait toute chose, rien que de se trouver à marcher avec le brun.

Quant à celui-ci, il n'arrivait pas à oublier les yeux océaniques de Naruto, son corps le matin au réveil, et son attitude sexy quand il avait enlevé sa chemise pour la lui donner. D'ailleurs, elle sentait son odeur... Calvin Klein... Kiba adorait ce parfum. Il était plus grand que lui, Naruto. Il flottait littéralement dans sa chemise, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il se sentait bien dedans, à l'aise. Il était, comme Naruto, d'une couleur tomate intéressante.

Leur silence se prolongea jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant chez Naruto. Ce dernier sortit ses clés, mais ayant atteint d'un état d'ivresse très aiguë, il ne parvint pas à les glisser dans l'étroite serrure. Kiba voulut l'aider, et déposant sa main sur les clés, guida la main de Naruto. Ils rougirent légèrement tous les deux, étonnés de ressentir cette sensation quand ils se touchaient. Le blond réussit à ouvrir la porte.

Il alluma la lumière pendant que Kiba, comme un enfant, alla se jeter sur le canapé de Naruto. Il se releva, et rit quand il vit que le blond galérait à trouver le bouton de la lumière de la salle de bain. Naruto se lava les dents, se nettoya le visage, et sans aucune gêne se déshabilla. Kiba l'observa avec curiosité et une certaine envie. Le pantalon glissa doucement sur les jambes musclées du blond, suivi immédiatement par son caleçon.

Kiba eut un bug, un arrêt sur image, un «404 : Not Found». Il se trouvait face à une paire de fesses masculines tout à fait divines, magnifiques, bombées, impossible à décrire. Naruto était de dos, donc Kiba ne pouvait pas _la_ voir, mais rien que cette vue suffisait à le faire trembler et défaillir. Le blond choisit un autre caleçon dans sa salle de bain, l'enfila et retourna dans le salon où il tomba sur un Kiba tout à fait choqué et rouge écrevisse. Son vis-à-vis comprit aussitôt qu'il l'avait observé et rougit aussi. Ils ne se dirent rien.

Naruto se dirigea vers le deuxième canapé, celui sur lequel il dormait habituellement. Il installa sa couverture, ses coussins, donna ce qu'il fallait à Kiba, et alla éteindre la lumière.

- B-bonne nuit, Kiba.

- Oui, toi aussi Naruto.

Le blond, qui n'arrivait toujours pas à s'apaiser, tenta de penser à autre chose que Kiba et ses abdominaux pour s'endormir. Il était encore empli d'alcool, ce qui ne facilitait pas les choses.

Il sentit soudain un mouvement sur sa couverture. Tétanisé, il s'affola intérieurement : qu'était-ce ?

- N-Naruto ? Dit une petite voix.

- Kiba ? Balbutia Naruto, rougissant.

Tain, heureusement qu'il faisait noir.

- Il faut que je te dise quelque chose...

- … Oui ?

- J'en ai envie...

* * *

><p><strong>Au prochain chapitre :<strong>

«- Je... je t'aime !»

* * *

><p><em>Sasuké :<em> IL ETAIT TEMPS ! JE SUIS ENFIN LA !

_Kiba :_ (tout rouge) Comment je mate Naruto mais c'est pas permis...

_Ayana :_ Ouiiiii :3. Eh Sasuké, la ferme, j't'ai vachement embelli moralement dans la fiction. Alors la ramène pas.

_Sasuké :_ ...

_Naruto :_ OUAHHH quel suspense ! Qui est-ce qui dit "Je t'aime" dans le prochain chapitre ?

_Ayana :_ Lis, et tu verras :D. Bon, chers lecteurs, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Si c'est le cas, et même si ça ne l'est pas, laissez une petite review pour dire ce que vous en pensez :D. Chapitre plutôt axé sur Gaara, Kiba et Naruto. Avez-vous aimé la perversité de ce chapitre ? Dites-le moi vite avant que je ne puisse plus corriger le suivant :P ! Enjoy !


End file.
